User talk:Kirkland22
Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Why whats wrong with me saying cool Sincely,Jbarb Awards Hey im not really sure who to contact about this, so I hope your the perosn to contact. But I posted my achievment award signup things a few days ago and still haven't received them on my user page. What should i do? Merge Hey I had an idea. Do you think we could merge the Jawbreaker page and the Fudge page and call it list of food? We could add Candie Beets and Sea Cucumber Balls too. That way we dont have to type in every one of the foods we dont want to look up. Regarding User: 81.224.143.213 Okay, I know we already discussed this in the Shout Box, but I think it's time someone stepped in. All he does is randomly write pointless comments on a lot of pages. I told him to stop a while ago, but he replied with some load of baloney about Eddy. Agent M 16:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Awards Hi Kirkland, I apologize for taking so long to post people's badges-it's been pretty busy around here! With the new automated achievements in full swing, we could abandon the old awards here if you all think that's best. However, people did work hard to earn them and it might be a shame to get rid of them. If you decide to keep the awards, I think it would be a good idea for you to take on the job of checking the sign up page and posting awards to people's user pages. You're always here on the wiki, you're an expert, and I know you could handle that responsibility. You'd just have to copy the code for each award from the achievements page and paste it onto people's user pages. Let me know what you think! -- Kacie (talk) 18:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Kirkland, I think that's a great idea! The community should definitely vote on it. -- Kacie (talk) 20:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Vandal? Kirkland22, I have reviewed Animusic's doings and I know he vandalized but I think we should try to help him to good on this wiki. Who knows? Maybe we can get him to help Jspyster1, you, and other people that deal with vandals and edits. What do you say we give him 1 more chance. [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 23:15, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I know this might be a little late, but since he's inactive, I see no reason to. Agent M (Contact!) 16:39, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Pictures? I don't know how to add pictures :P. You said I should come to you for help. --Duelist X well i know. -BlazingGuitar14 Delete or Don't Delete There's some new article called "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed", do you think that should be deleted or not? That article is not about the episode "Brother, Can You Spare an Ed?". Report backStealthghost 01:35, July 25, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Archiving Just wondering, how do you archive your talk pages? Because I'm thinking about doing the same sometime later. Agent M (talk) 17:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, and I think I'm gonna do it now. Agent M (talk) 18:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Please help me. Kirkland22 i want to write something on my talk page but,i don't know how. Thanks. Thanks i did'nt realize but thank you. Red Links The user Balh has been adding categorys to episodes and characters that aren't even created. The categorys lead to red links. Please give him a warning.[[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 01:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Useless Categories Ricky490 has been adding pointless categories to pages, and when those are deleted, he remakes it with a different name, and refuses to listen to the messages on his talk page. Agent M (Contact!) 16:42, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I know, and I left him a more strict warning. - I just had a flashback moment. Ricky490 just changed his avatar to the same as Animusic. Sure brings back (bad) memories, doesn't it? Agent M (Contact!) 16:49, July 28, 2010 (UTC) And now, he completely removed our messages in his talk page. -- Dorkster 17:26, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and he put a message in my talk page that made it look like it was X172 that did something bad. Not sure if this was done on purpose, but I think I'll just tell him about it. Agent M (Contact!) 17:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) You are wrong if you are suggesting that he is Animusic. Ricky490 has been around since February and Animusic just was here in July. He can't be Animusic. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 21:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't think he was suggesting it was Animusic, he was just saying the picture brought back memories of him. 21:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I meant the memories of that first-grader. Can you tell me who made this wiki? [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 00:57, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you help us with the achievment template on this wiki: http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Achievement. Help us with the achivement template. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Jspyster1|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 01:32, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Do you think there should be a small punishment if a user goes ahead and puts awards on his own page without signing up to get one or the fact that he/she isn't an award monitor? I thought people might just see there might not be a punishment for breaking the rules. Vandal? GODKING OF ICE CERBERUS WERE-GARURUMON is a vandal on the stoked wiki and I fear that may happen here. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 01:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Have you noticed that the border of the episode template is gone on the bottom and right side. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 12:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC Spartan Five to Ruin Cireela, alert me as soon as possible should that happen, 'cause I know people. Comments Is there a why to delete your comments? Sometimes I accidentaly put a double post. Or I say something that I don't want people to hear. DogDays124 17:16, August 11, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 Templates How do you make a template similar to this? I want it to say "Let salvage what's left of this plot." --Edd The content of this page is in need of an immediate clean up! DogDays124 22:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC)DogDays124 P.S. Can you still teach me how? Sig help Can u help me regarding how I can make signatures and use them? I'll be thankful for your help. IbraheemSajid. How to make friends Thanks for the help with signature. How can I make friends here? Friendship request Will you be my friend? New Category Should there be a category for episodes with running gags? Muji here Hey, Muji here, I'm going to be helping otu around here, so yeah. Muji L 23:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the comment. And One more thing, do you think we really should have season 1-2 vidoes in this wiki? I mean Isn't it copyright or something? I mean, who cares if the person gets in troble or something? Shouldn't we at least obey the law? Muji L 23:38, August 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Ah. THanks. (So if they don't say CN owns the Eds, then we may remove it on the wiki? Sorry that I'm asking so many qestions; I want to really help out on this wiki.) Nooooo!!! i acedently put a stupid comment that i didnt mean! anyways hi i will use my signatureTheAgeofRockstar 03:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oo…kay… Hello. - Forum? Okay then, is there a forum on this wiki to post my request to adminship? [[User:Ruin Cireela|''R]][[User:Ruin Cireela|u'']]''i''[[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 14:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) DE Chapter 6 It's out. RnR please. Oh, excellent. I'll read it and review it when I get the time. =D - Reply from a Vandal I'm sorry. Sidebar How did the admins make sure that Episode Guide and Episodes were the top 2 in the episode pop-out of the sidebar. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 12:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Earlier I asked you how the admins make sure that Episode Guide and Episodes were the top 2 in the episode pop-out of the sidebar. Where can you edit that? Well can you give me a link on this wiki for the sidebar? [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 23:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Similar? Can you read the show description w:c:ededdneddyrocks:Bored Boyz right here and tell me if you think that it is too similar to Ed Edd n Eddy? Blog help Hi Kirland 22, I accidentally posted 2 copies of the same blog but I don't know how to remove the second one, I checked the Blog section of my account but there was nothing there. Please tell me what I need to do thanks from Mokey Mokey Man. Thanks for solving my problem Kirkland 22 Mokey Mokey Man 21:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Mokey Mokey Man Question: Kirkland22, do you think the show w:c:ededdneddyrocks:Bored Boyz here is too similar to Ed Edd n Eddy? [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a]][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 00:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Things I've Noticed I saw recently that the user AGENT M has been a bit of a bully to others, in the comments of certain pages and on talk pages as well. Please help me out, Btodde96 06:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Agent M is not a bully. He may seem a bit harsh at times, but he has good intentions for the wiki. You should pay attention to what he is saying instead of instantly addressing him as a bully. - Oh great, if you're talking about that "21" year old, who tells lies, threatens others (quote: "i am 19 and will kill you all (I think that was it), and swore at someone (which was deleted), but if not, please show me. And the only reason I'm harsh is because I have to be harsh the second/third/gazillionth time because people don't get the message. Close To Final 20 Close to final 20! I'm 21st place! User:Biljana Majstorovic-Bjedov Cheating Hey, have you noticed people (like this guy) are making and adding useless categories to episode pages, and I think about 4 categories per page is enough to navigate. I think we need to bring our foot down harder on people like this and not let them get away with it. New Featued Media I have a picture for it. [[User:Ruin Cireela|R'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''u]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''i]][[User:Ruin Cireela|''n]][[User:Ruin Cireela|' ]][[User:Ruin Cireela|C']][[User:Ruin Cireela|i'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''r]][[User:Ruin Cireela|e'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''e]][[User:Ruin Cireela|l'']][[User:Ruin Cireela|''a'']][The #1 Ed Edd n Eddy Fan ☺] 14:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) A funny freeze frame from Read All About Ed. thanks thanks for the welcomeKokomando 07:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Regarding: P.K Please could you drop a line about his incessant need to cheat for badges and add unnecessary categories after my repeated warnings. I think we should have a rule for cheaters on the wiki, like a 1-week ban, or better yet, a 1-month ban.